GSR
by Welly
Summary: Greg's past. Is it happy?


Title: GSR Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: No Spoilers: No Series/sequel: No Archive: If you tell me Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: A story that digs into Greg's past. Is it a happy past? I think not... Considering the fact that I wrote this story, there's no way on earth it would be happy, would it?

INTRODUCTION

GSR gunshot residue, something that is left behind after gunfire happens

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS PD: INTERROGATION ROOM

Greg left his DNA lab, left the whole crime lab, and went over to the police department. He asked at reception, and found out that Grissom was in interrogation room number 3. He found that room, and knocked on the door, and stepped inside. Grissom looked up, and smiled slightly. "Greg"  
"DNA results," said Greg, handing Grissom a manila folder.  
"Thank you," said Grissom, scanning his eyes over the single sheet of paper in the folder. Greg looked from Grissom to Brass, and then to the man they were interrogating. Greg froze. He knew that man.  
"Greg?" said Grissom.  
Greg came back from his daze. "Oh, uh, I'll see you back at the lab"  
"Okay," said Grissom.  
Greg left the interrogation room, found the men's room, and was sick. He washed his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked rough. The memories of where Greg knew that man from all came flooding back to him. He'd seen that man four times before in his life, and none of them were good times.

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS PD: INTERROGATION ROOM

"Oh, uh, I'll see you back at the lab"  
"Okay," said Grissom.  
Greg left the interrogation room, and Grissom turned back to his suspect.  
"Was that Ashley Torres?" asked the man.  
"Who?" said Grissom.  
"That guy that was just in here. He's Ashley Torres"  
"No he's not," said Grissom. "He's Greg, and he works in my lab"  
"Oh, my mistake," said the man.  
"Anyway," said Brass, trying to turn the conversation away from Greg and back to the family murder that they suspected this man had committed.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

Nick and Sara were sat in the break room. Nick was eating a marmite sandwich.  
"I don't understand how you can like that stuff," said Sara.  
"You either love it or you hate it," said Nick. "And I love it"  
"Well I hate it," said Sara, tucking into her own cheese sandwich.  
The door to the break room opened, and Greg came in.  
Nick smiled, and put down his sandwich. "Hey Greggo"  
"DNA results for you," said Greg, handing Nick a manila folder.  
"Thanks," said Nick, taking the folder. "Get any hits from CODIS"  
"Uh huh," said Greg. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." At that, he turned around, and left the room.  
Nick turned to Sara. "What was all that about?" she asked.  
"I don't know," said Nick. "But he's been acting really weird these past few days"  
"You think we should try and talk to him?" said Sara.  
"I think we should let him know we're here if he needs us," said Nick.  
"Right," said Sara. "We don't want to be to forward, it might freak him out"  
"Exactly," said Nick. "We should just tell him that we're here for him, and if he wants to talk, he'll come and find us"  
"I hope it's nothing serious," said Sara, going back to her sandwich.

SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Nick went into the DNA lab. Greg had his headphones in. That way, he could listen to his music as loud as he liked, and he wouldn't be disturbing everyone else. Nick tapped Greg on the shoulder. He screamed.  
"I'm sorry I made you jump," said Nick, as Greg pulled out his headphones.  
"Wuh, uh, what do you want?" asked Greg.  
"You've not been acting yourself recently," said Nick.  
"Me?" said Greg. "I'm fine"  
"I don't think you are," said Nick. "And I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk"  
Greg nodded. "I don't need to talk. There's nothing to talk about"  
"Fine," said Nick. "That's good. I just want you to know that you have friends here, and you can come to us"  
"I know that," said Greg. "And I really appreciate it, but I'm fine, really"  
"Okay," said Nick. "Well, I'll let you get back to it"  
"Thank you," said Greg.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Grissom had a knock at his office door. "Come in"  
The door opened, and Greg stepped inside. "Can I ask you something"  
"Sure," said Grissom. "Have a seat"  
Greg sat down opposite Grissom, and folded his hands in his lap.  
"What's up?" asked Grissom.  
"The other day, down at the PD, who was that man you were questioning?" asked Greg.  
"Alex Croft," replied Grissom.  
Greg bit his lip. "What did he do"  
"He murdered an entire family," said Grissom. "Shot them dead"  
"And is he going to go to jail?" asked Greg.  
"Looks like it," said Grissom. "Why the interest"  
"Oh, no reason," said Greg quickly. A bit too quickly.  
"Greg? Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Grissom.  
Greg shook his head. "No. I can't tell you. I have to go." He stood up, and rushed out of the room.

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: LADIES' ROOM

Sara went into the ladies' to wash her hands. She'd been doing an experiment, and had gotten covered in red paint. As she grabbed the towel, Greg came out of one of the cubicles. He went over to the sink in the corner, and washed his face.  
"Greg?" said Sara. "You do know this is the ladies bathroom"  
"I'm sorry," said Greg, looking embarrassed.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sara.  
"Nothing," said Greg. "I'm fine"  
"If you need to talk-" began Sara, but Greg interrupted her.  
"I've already had this speech from Nick," said Greg. "I know you're all worried about me, but there's really no need. I'm fine"  
"Okay," said Sara. "But if you do need to talk"  
"Then I know where to find you," said Greg. "Thanks. I have to get back to work now."

SCENE 7- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

"There's something definitely not right with him," said Sara.  
"Not right with who?" asked Grissom, going into the break room.  
"Greg," said Nick. "He's not been himself lately"  
"Yeah, I'd noticed that too," said Grissom.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," said Sara.  
"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Grissom.  
"Yes," said Nick. "I tried to tell him that we're here for him. He said he knew that"  
"He got wound up when I tried to do the same," said Sara.  
"Let me talk to him," said Grissom.  
"You think that'll help?" said Sara. "I mean, no offence, but you're not really the first person I'd think of to talk to if I was depressed"  
"That may be true," said Grissom. "Just trust me on this one."

SCENE 8- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

Greg pulled his coat out of his locker, and zipped it up. He turned around to leave the lab, but found Grissom stood in the doorway, blocking his only exit. "Grissom"  
"We should talk," said Grissom, "come to my office"  
"I really should go home," said Greg.  
"It won't take long," said Grissom. "Come on"  
Greg reluctantly followed Grissom into his office, and sat down opposite his supervisor. "What's all this about"  
"Who's Ashley Torres?" asked Grissom.  
Greg gasped. How could Grissom find out about Ashley? Wait, Grissom worked in law enforcement, he could find out anything. "He's dead"  
"Tell me about him," said Grissom.  
"I, er-" began Greg.  
"It's okay," said Grissom.  
Greg took a deep breath. "When Ashley was thirteen, his whole family was murdered. A few months later, he died as well." Tears formed in Greg's eyes. "I don't know how he died. I just know that he's buried with his family, somewhere in Atlanta"  
"How did you know Ashley?" asked Grissom.  
"I can't tell you that," said Greg.  
"Why not?" asked Grissom.  
"Because I'm not allowed to talk about it," said Greg. "In fact, I shouldn't even be having this conversation. When Ashley died, I was told that I was never allowed to talk about him. I had to pretend that he'd never existed"  
"Was that hard for you?" asked Grissom.  
Greg nodded, and wiped his eyes.  
"I don't really know that much about your past, do I?" said Grissom.  
Greg shook his head.  
"Tell me," said Grissom.  
"About my past? Or about Ashley's past?" said Greg. "I want to know about the history of Greg Sanders," said Grissom.  
"Okay," said Greg. "I was born on May 8th, 1975. Uh, I lived with my family in San Francisco, but they all died when I was thirteen"  
"What happened to them?" asked Grissom.  
"Gas leak," said Greg. "They all died in their sleep. I was at summer camp"  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom.  
"Uh huh," said Greg. "I was put into care, and I was adopted by two very lovely people. Jane and Bob Hanson. Auntie Jane and Uncle Bob"  
"And they've been your parents ever since?" said Grissom.  
"Yup," said Greg, smiling. "They're cool"  
"So you're adopted?" said Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"Tell me about life before you were adopted," said Grissom.  
"I can't really remember it," said Greg.  
"Try," said Grissom.  
Greg shook his head. "I don't remember"  
"So tell me about Ashley," said Grissom.  
"I can't talk about Ashley," said Greg.  
"Why not?" asked Grissom.  
"Because I'm not allowed," said Greg.  
"Who says"  
"Everyone"  
"Everyone"  
"Uh huh"  
"What if I said it was okay to talk about Ashley"  
Greg looked at the floor. "Then I guess that might be okay"  
"When was Ashley born?" asked Grissom.  
"May 8th, 1975," replied Greg.  
"When did he die?" asked Grissom.  
"April 9th, 1988," replied Greg.  
"What else happened on April 9th?" asked Grissom.  
"I was put into care," said Greg.  
"How did Ashley die?" asked Grissom.  
"I don't know," said Greg. "They never told me"  
"What happened to his family?" asked Grissom.  
"I can't talk about that," said Greg.  
"But you do know what happened"  
Greg nodded.  
"Why can't you talk about it?" asked Grissom.  
"I'm not allowed. Not now. Not ever." Greg bit his lip. "Can we talk about something else"  
"Why won't you tell me what happened to Ashley's family?" said Grissom.  
"Find out yourself," said Greg. "Run a background check or something on the Torres family. They lived in Atlanta. They all died on September 7th, 1987. Find out"  
"You don't mind if I do that?" said Grissom.  
Greg shook his head. "I don't mind. Just don't make me tell you"  
"Okay," said Grissom. "I won't make you talk about anything you don't want to"  
"It's not that I don't want to," said Greg. "It's that I'm not allowed to"  
"Why not?" said Grissom.  
"Because that's the rules," said Greg, standing up, and leaving the room.

SCENE 9- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Gil, we've got a problem," said Brass.  
"What is it?" asked Grissom.  
"Alex Croft got off," said Brass.  
"HE WHAT!" said Grissom. "How"  
"I don't know," said Brass. "Some technicality"  
"So he just gets away with murdering that family?" said Grissom.  
"Looks like it," said Brass.

SCENE 10- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

Grissom sat down at a computer, and did some searching on the Torres family. He found out lots of information about them. There was Melissa Torres, who was married to Andrew Torres. They had two children: Ashley and Lisa. Melissa, Andrew, and Lisa were all shot dead. Lisa was only five at the time. Ashley had witnessed the whole thing, but he'd survived by hiding under his bed. Ashley identified the man that had murdered his family, and he testified at the trial. The man he'd identified was Alex Croft. At the trial, Alex Croft was found not guilty, and he'd found Ashley afterwards, and swore that he would one day kill him as well. Ashley died a week after the trial ended. He'd been hit by a car, and suffered extensive head wounds.  
Grissom did some research on the Sanders family, looking for a little boy named Greg. He found nothing but a birth certificate. Grissom did some researching on the Hanson family. He found out that they had adopted a little boy called Greg Sanders in 1988.  
Grissom arranged to take a look at the case files for the Torres family murder.

SCENE 11- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Greg, we need to talk," said Grissom, going into Greg's DNA lab.  
"I'm busy," said Greg. "Can it wait"  
"There's something I think you should know," said Grissom.  
"What?" said Greg.  
"Alex Croft isn't going to jail," said Grissom. "He got off"  
Greg gasped. "Oh my gosh"  
"I just thought you should know," said Grissom.  
"How come?" said Greg. "I mean, he's nothing to do with me"  
"I think Ashley might've wanted to know," said Grissom.  
Greg gasped. "You know"  
"I guessed," said Grissom. Greg was in witness protection. Greg and Ashley were the same person.  
"And you know why I can't talk about Ashley?" said Greg.  
"Yes," said Grissom. "I'm so sorry, Greg"  
"It's okay," said Greg. "There's something I think you should know as well. About Ashley"  
"What about him?" asked Grissom.  
"Alex Croft swore that he would kill Ashley," said Greg. "He said that if he ever found Ashley, he'd shoot him, just like he shot his baby sister and his parents"  
"Oh my goodness," said Grissom. "I didn't know that."

SCENE 12- GREG'S HOUSE

Over the next few days, Greg thought a lot about Ashley. He was trying to forget about him again, but it wasn't working. Greg phoned his adoptive parents. It was Jane that picked up the phone. "Hello"  
"Hey, Auntie Jane. It's me," said Greg.  
"Greg! Hello, how are you doing?" she asked.  
"Not too bad," said Greg. "I was thinking, I haven't had one of your famous roast dinners for a few months"  
"I know, you've been so busy working," said Jane.  
"Could I come up?" asked Greg. "Stay a few days"  
"Of course," said Jane. "Greg, you're always welcome back here"  
Greg smiled. "When do you want to come?" asked Jane.  
"When's convenient for you?" asked Greg.  
"Well, Daisy's got half term the last week of the month. How about then"  
"End of the month?" said Greg. "That would be great"  
"Well, book the flight, and we'll come get you from the airport," said Jane.  
"Thank you," said Greg. "I'll speak to you soon."

SCENE 13- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg was sat in the DNA lab, staring down a microscope.  
"Hello Ashley," came a voice.  
Greg span around, and came face to face with Alex Croft. "Wha"  
"It's been a while," said Croft.  
Greg looked around, to try and find someone to help him. He saw noone.  
"How long has it been?" asked Croft.  
"Sixteen years," replied Greg.  
"And how many months?" said Croft.  
"Two"  
"Days"  
"Four"  
"Well," said Croft. "That's sixteen years, two months, and four days I've been looking forward to doing this." He grabbed Greg by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. Greg tried to pull Alex off him, but he wasn't strong enough. Greg felt light-headed. His lab was getting dark round the edges. Greg didn't want to die.  
The door to the lab opened, and Grissom and Nick came in. Greg had paged them a few minutes previously. Nick gasped, and jumped on Croft, pulling him away from Greg. "What the"  
Greg put his hands to his neck, and sank down the wall, onto his knees. He rubbed his neck, and gasped for breath.  
Grissom bundled Croft out of the lab, and Nick knelt down next to Greg. "Are you okay"  
Greg nodded, and looked up at Nick. "I'm fine"  
"What happened?" asked Nick.  
"Long story," said Greg.  
"Tell me," said Nick. "You know him"  
"From a past life," said Greg.

SCENE 14- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Greg, I'm having him charged with assault," said Grissom.  
"Is he going to go to jail?" asked Greg.  
"Maybe," said Grissom. "I don't know"  
"I see," said Greg.  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom.

SCENE 15- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Grissom stared at the pictures on his desk that he'd arranged to have someone take. He debated whether or not he should show them to Greg. In the end, he decided he should give Greg the choice, and called him into his office.  
"What's up?" asked Greg.  
"The Torres family," said Grissom.  
Greg sighed. "What about them"  
"Have you ever seen their graves?" asked Grissom.  
Greg shook his head. "I'm not allowed"  
"Would you like to?" asked Grissom.  
"Huh?" said Greg.  
"In this folder, there's some photos of their graves," said Grissom.  
"Of the Torres family?" said Greg. "All of them"  
"Melissa, Andrew, Lisa, and Ashley," said Grissom.  
"That's them!" said Greg.  
"In this folder," said Grissom, sliding the folder across to Greg.  
Greg sat in close to the desk, and slowly opened the folder. The first photo was of a headstone belonging to Melissa Torres. "Mum," whispered Greg, putting his fingertips onto the photo. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then slid it across to reveal the second photo. Andrew Torres. "Dad." Greg ran his fingertips over the letters of Andrew's name, and stared at it for a few seconds. Greg found the third photo. Lisa Torres. Greg welled up. Lisa Torres was his baby sister, who he'd always tried so hard to protect, until that one day where he thought he failed in his duty as big brother. Greg ran his fingertips over the photo. "Lisa." Greg slid the photo across the desk so it was with the first two, and saw the last photo. Ashley Torres. Greg picked up the photo. "This is Ashley's headstone"  
"That's right," said Grissom.  
Greg put the photo down on the desk, and looked up at Grissom. Grissom stared deep into Greg's eyes, but he didn't see Greg. He only saw a little boy. Ashley Torres. He looked scared.  
"Where are these headstones from?" asked Greg.  
"Angel of Peace cemetary, Atlanta Georgia," replied Grissom.  
Greg looked back down at the photos.  
"I'll leave you alone for a while," said Grissom. "Be as long as you need"  
Greg picked up the photo of Ashley's headstone again, and stared at it.

END 


End file.
